Percy Is Jealous
by RoseBudDevil16
Summary: Annabeth is flirting with this new guy, Micheal and Percy is jealous but he would never admit it, not 'til the last minute anyway. My first one-shot that I wrote before I read the Heroes Of Olympus series. I know the ending is quick but I wrote this ages ago, before The Lost Hero, so enjoy.


Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase relationship problems,drama and sweet love! Percabeth One-shot.

Percy POV

She was talking to _him_ again. Flirting is probably a better word for it though. Annabeth was talking Micheal, the new demi-god that arrived, son of Apollo, she was laughing at all of his jokes. She hadn't even told him that she was dating me. He was only a little bit older than me but was intimidating. He looked strong and most girls swooned when he talked to them. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ugh.

They were practising archery. Supposedly. Grover was sitting next to me.

"Whoa, that's harsh. We men have feelings too."He said to me. I stared at him."Not helping, sorry."

Micheal leaned into Annabeths' ear and whispered something to which she laughed. Then he left and she started making her way towards us.

"Hey."She said to me then planted a kiss on my cheek. I decided that I was probably worrying too much if she was still willing to kiss me.

"Hey."I replied and I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"So, what were you Micheal talking about?" Grover asked. He knew that if I asked Annabeth then she would think im just being stupid so he asked it for me. I smiled as a thanks to him.

"Oh, just stuff. He started telling me about what his life was like before he came here. It was pretty rough!" She answered.

"I'm sure. But he probably just wants to get in your pants!" Grover mused. She scowled at him.

"No, he's realy sweet." Annabeth defended him.

"Sweet like Percy?" He was pushing her limits.

"Ye-No course not." She said. Now I was getting jealous because she compared me to him. Annabeth knew if she said yes that I probably would have run off.

"Whatever." Grover had decided to drop the subject.

Annabeth POV

I have to say, Micheal did look quite hot in armour but I would never say anything to anyone espesialy not Percy. He may not have said anything but I knew he was jealous. I don't understand why though, we were just talking. After Dinner I decided I decided to go back to Percys' cabin. Still, no one was a sibling of his. I found him laying on his bed.

"Hiyas!" I said. He noticed me then and sat up.

"Oh, hey!"He replied. I went over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Are you jealous of Micheal?" I asked.

"What?No! I know you would never leave me!" He didn't seem sure though.

"Good, becasue I'm not going to,Seaweed Brain!" I wrapped my arms round his waist and we fell backwards onto the bed and fell asleep that way.

Percy POV

A few days later I saw Annabeth and Michael together again, in Archery, again. Also laughing. Grover kept trying to comfort me but it didn't work. Michael still didn't know that Annabeth and I were dating.

Tonight was the party celebration. One year since the camp was rebuilt. I've had 1 quest since then but I won't go into the details.

After they finished talking I quickly ran to my cabin before she saw me. Grover followed. I tried to look natural with Grover but it didn't really work so we gave up. That looked more natural than before. I sat on the edge of my bed while Grover was on the small boardwalk. Annabeth came in smiling. She came over, I stood up, she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"So, how've you been?"She asked me.

"Good, I Iris-Messaged my Mom before to she how she was. Paul's good and so is she." I lied. I hadn't talked to my Mom since the start of this years' camp.

"Cool, Archery was cool." She said. Annabeth pulled me to the edge of my bed again and sat down with me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Michael and he apparently has had Archery training before and he was top of his class. Then I asked about his swordsmanship and he said he was quite good at that too but I said that you were so good. He's willing to challenge you so you're going to have a duel tomorrow." She explained.

"So you just set me up for a duel?" I said a little too cold than I had intended"No thanks, I don't need to prove myself to anyone and anyway me and Grover are going to be going to the pool tomorrow to try and break my personal best which is 23 minutes exactly."

"Oh, but can't you that another time?" She whined

"Why? So you can feel good about having me as a boyfriend?" Whoops! Oh well, no point stopping now."Have you even told him that i'm your boyfriend?" I stood up

"No but that doesn't matter."You could see I had upset her but I was upset that another guy was coming on to her.

"It does if he thinks he has a chance at getting you!" I shouted. She stood up then too.

"We're just friends!"Annabeth screamed.

"Like us?" I said sadly and calmer than before.

"What? No Percy! I would never cheat on you! Please don't do this!" She had started crying hard. I had too but only slightly.

"I made up my mind and you have too!" I said feircely forcing myself to try not to care. She then stormed out. I had forgotten that Grover was there. I broke down in his arms.

Annabeth POV

Had Percy just broken up with me? No, he can't he loves me! I love him. Well, if that's his choice then I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I'm going to the party tonight, looking prettier than the Godess Aphrodite herself, just to make him jealous. If he wants me back then he can apologise to me. I wiped my tears away and ran into my cabin. No one else was there so I started to get ready.

An hour went by and I was ready. The party started about 5 minutes ago. I was wearing a light pink dress that was strapless and went down to above my knees and had ruffles on the skirt that were loose. The dress was only tight around my waist but the waist below was a free skirt. My hair was in an elegant braid that was to my left and over my shoulder. It was intwined with small flowers. My make up was simple and natural but highlighted my features. I wore simple nude heels.

I left my cabin and suddenly there was a huge gathered gasp. I looked through the crowd to see Percy looking very handsome in a black suit and blue tie. I wanted to run over there and say sorry and kiss his cute face but I knew I couldn't. I walked further forward to the table with food and drinks. I stood there for a moment before Michael walked over to me. In the corner I could see Percy walking towards me too.

"You look beautiful!" Michael remarked. Before I could reply. His lips crashed into my own. I was shocked and the worst part was that Percy was there watching. The kiss was horrible. Michaels' lips were dry unlike Percys' which were soft. Michael was slobbery where Percy was gentle and nice. He finally released me. I looked to see that all the campers were staring at us in shock. A few people remarked things like "I thought she was with Percy" and "He is going to be so crushed."

"Why do they care? Why would Percy care?" Michael whispered to me. I looked around to find Percy but he was gone. I ran into the crowd searching for him then into his cabin.

He saw me and ignored me when I got to the cabin, he sat on his bed.

"You know I was going to say sorry for over-reacting to this girl I thought I really loved. I thought she really loved me too. I was wrong, completely. She doesn't care for me now because she has someone knew. Oh well, I'm sure I could find my real soul-mate." Percy said to no one inparticular.

"Percy, he kissed me!" I argued.

"Really, you didn't try to stop it, did you?" He retorted.

"You think I love him?"

"Well, you kissed infront of everybody!" He exclaimed.

"I don't, I love you!"I started to cry more"Don't you understand! I would never in a million years think for one second that you aren't good enough for me. I love you with all my heart, we were meant to be and you know that, dont you?"

For a second, he didn't reply but then I felt his lips on my own. His warm, gentle and amazing lips. I didn't want to stop. It was the most passion we had shared. He placed his hands onto my waste and I placed mine onto his neck. He deepened the kiss even further and I think you know what we would have done if Grover hadn't run into the cabin and shouted"It's all good everyone, they're back together!" There was a huge roar of cheers then that startled us but we carried on.

"Guys, get a room!"Grover said. Percy turned to him

"This is my room!" Percy replied "My cabin acctualy!"

"Oh yeah, i'll just go then!" He left us to go back to where we had stopped, and I think you know what I mean!

A/N I'm not going to go into detail!

Thanks for reading my one-shot!


End file.
